What Lies Beneath
by Summers Rage
Summary: Betrayed by the ones they loved and left to wander the cold earth alone, trust was not something that came naturally to either of them. Will they be able to seek comfort in each other or do some scars run to deep to ever fully heal?
1. Innocence Lost

Night had fallen on the city of Amity; thick clouds covered the light of the moon making, the darkness almost unsettling. An eerie silence had fallen; it was if the earth shut down to the evil that was lurking in the shadows.

The Manson Estate lay on the outskirts of town, isolated by a lush and vast forest of trees. A sole light flickered on in the top floor of the mansion; a five-year-old Samantha Manson sat up in bed breathing heavily, remnants of her dream dancing through her head.

As the young girls breathing slowed she got ahold of her bearings. The beige and earth toned room was illuminated by the soft glow of her bedside lamp. "If it had been all a dream then why did that scream sound so real," she wondered looking around. She was sure she heard a woman's scream come from somewhere inside the house. Getting out of bed Sam walked over to the door, opening it softly she peered down the long corridor. Her father's room lay on the second floor of the house but her mother's was just down the hall and around the corner, and that's where she headed.

Reaching her mothers room, Sam found the door standing wide open. She found this unusual, as her mother, much like herself, slept with the door closed. The room was dark except for a thin strip of light, which stretched from the bathroom door, which was slightly cracked up, and climbed up the wall. Putting her small hand on the door she pushed it open.

Heavens opened up as if mourning the loss of a child's innocence as red and blue lights danced through the darkened streets of Amity.


	2. Wanting

The loud dripping of water mixed with the slapping of her feet on the wet pavement as she ran towards the light coming from a cracked door at the end of the hall. She was in there, Sam was sure of it. Slowing her steps as she reached the door Sam put her hand on it, as she pushed the door open the dripping grew louder.

In the blinding light of the room Sam discovered the source of the dripping. Red drops fell into in over flowing tub of what Sam thought was blood. Floating in the tub was a pale body of a woman.

"Are you okay?" Sam called out taking a step into the room. Suddenly the woman's eyes opened revealing, to Sam's horror, black empty sockets where her eyes should have been. Someone screamed…

Sam shot up out of bed. The dying aftermath of her scream echoed off the walls, leaving the house in an eerie silence. "Shit" she said aloud as hurried footsteps ran towards the basement door. Her screams had awakened him and for that she would pay dearly.

Mathew Manson stood at six foot five inches tall. A fighter in his younger days, he was a small but muscular man. Matt has given up fighting so he and Pamela, his wife, could start a family. Mathew dreamed of nothing more than having a son and was delighted to find out that his wife was carrying both a boy and girl.

His joy however, was short lived when his wife went into labor two months early. She delivered a pre-mature but healthy little girl, Samantha after her late mother, but her son was not so lucky. Sometime during birth the umbilical cord had wrapped its way around the child's neck, he never had a chance. Due to complications during birth, Sam was to be the only child Pamela would bear.

Matt took the loss of the boy quite hard. He had always blamed the girl for his sons' death; he no longer cared for his wife and daughter. He turned all of his affection to his first love, the bottle.

His drinking did take away his sadness but transformed it into anger. Anger which he took out on his wife and, when he could, his daughter. After the death of his wife his daughter became the sole object of his anger.

She was his maid, his servant, and his punching bag all rolled into one. He allowed her to sleep in a small stone room in the basement of the large mansion, letting her out only to clean, use the toilet and attend school.

As the footsteps grew louder Sam braced herself for what she knew would be a particularly bad beating. The door of her prison flew open and Matt rushed in.

Grabbing her by her hair he threw her clear across the room and into the cold wet cement, she collapsed. Grabbing her hair once again he lifted her off the floor and pined her against the wall by her wrists. "What did I tell you about being quiet you little bitch," he sneered, the smell of alcohol hung heavy on his breath.

Sam knew better than to answer him, for it would just anger him more. Nor would she give him the pleasure of hearing her scream. "You want to scream? I'll give you something to scream about", he said throwing her on the bed.

He roughly parted her legs, forcing himself in-between them. His muscles tensed, as his breathing grew heavy, his cold dark eyes were filled not with rage but with hunger and wanting. The growing bulge at her core confirmed what she had feared.

"I had to send my lady friend away so I could deal with you and now I find myself still… wanting." Sam shuddered as he whispered the last bit evilly in her ear. "So now we're going to have a little fun, a little father daughter bonding time. How's that sound?

Without pausing a moment Sam wrapped her legs around Matt's waist pulling him close, mustering all the strength she has, she filled over so she was now straddling him. Struggling to free her legs Sam made a dash for the door, but her was quick to grad her sending her crashing head first into the floor. Fighting against the unconsciousness that was threatening to consume her, she did not see Matt's fist as it collided with her face. He must have though she was out cold for he let his guard down. Sam knew it was now of never.

Taking careful aim, she sent one of her feet into Matt's groin, causing him to double over in pain. Trying to ignore the now spinning room Sam dashed out of her stone cell and headed for higher ground.

She did not go straight to any of the main doors in house; for Matt had made it so the only way in or out was with a key, whose whereabouts Sam did not know.

Taking two stairs at a time she ran to the third floor of her house, a place she had not been since the night of her mothers death. Matt had forbidden her to set foot in that part of the house and knew he did not venture up there either. Sprinting down the familiar corridor, Sam pulled the door to her childhood bedroom.

Locking the door behind her she made her way to the window. In his fear of her escaping Matt had locked down the entire house, placing bars on all the windows. His fear however, had made he careless and he had not secured the third floor windows.

The house was filled with the sound of shattering glass as her bedside lamp made contact with the window. He was now at her door. She was numb to the glass that cut into her ivory skin as she slid onto the empty frame. Thrusting against the side of the house she jumped, the sound of splintering wood followed her on her decent.

Ignoring the pain that radiated through her entire body, Sam struggled to pick herself off the cold hard ground. Biting her tongue as her feet found a painful but steady stride, she headed towards the vast forest surrounding her house. The woods that had once been her childhood playground now served as a sanctuary.

Winding her way through fallen trees and thick brush, Sam finally collapsed in a small clearing on the edge of an ancient riverbed. Overhead, clouds had covered the night sky. The only light she had was the occasional flash of lightning scaring the night sky.

Seeking shelter under a large oak tree, she pulled her knees close to her chest and sunk into its thick trunk. Tears ran down her face as the heavens opened up. Darkness finally overtook her.


End file.
